The gene markers have been identified for the major families which have been followed. Longitudinal data collection, expansion of pedigree information and recruitment of additional family members have been continued as well as counseling of numerous families, some followed since 1977. Emphasis will continue, comparing longitudinal clinical study data, and familial and psychosocial factors with DNA and pathological findings.